


Stray

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie takes in an injured dog and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

He'd gotten off the bus and started walking the short distance to his apartment but halfway there he heard a whimpering sound. Pausing, Jamie looked around and then noticed a furry face poking its head out from behind a building. The sight of the scruffy little creature had Jamie stopping in his tracks and kneeling.

If there was one thing Jamie Stewart definitely happened to be, it was an animal lover. He had always loved animals and had a tendency to take in stray animals. Tonight was no different.

"Hey boy," Jamie said gently as he held out his hands. "Why don't you come here?"

The dog whimpered.

"Come on."

It took some coaxing but eventually the scruffy brown dog limped out from behind the building and into Jamie's waiting arms.

"What happened to you, huh?"

The dog tilted its head to the side and snorted.

Chuckling, Jamie gently lifted the dog into his arms and walked the rest of the way to his apartment on the third floor. The second he stepped inside a chorus of meowing, barking, and chirping greeted him.

"All you quiet down! I have an injured one here!"

Jamie looked the dog over and decided that the limp had to be nothing more than a slight sprain. He would take him to the vets in the morning to make sure he was all right.

"You can sleep right here, okay?" Jamie said as he set the dog in one of the pet beds littering his bedroom floor.

The dog seemed to hate the idea of sleeping on the floor but stayed put.

Smiling, Jamie ruffled his head and then got changed for bed. While he was changing, he noticed that the dog's eyes seemed very focused on him. There was something strange about them and it made Jamie uncomfortable..

"You're just being silly. Lack of sleep has made you paranoid, Jamie!" he huffed to himself as he struggled to kick his jeans off. Once he had changed into a t-shirt and boxers, Jamie slid into bed with the dog still watching him. However, his attention was brought away from the injured dog when two cats and a large bulldog jumped onto the bed.

"Hey you three there's no sleeping on the bed! You know the rules!"

The animals whined but ultimately jumped off the bed and went to their respective spots. It caused Jamie to let out a chuckle before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. He slept fitfully and in the morning, as he was waking up, he felt a strange, heavy weight on his chest.

"Get off," Jamie muttered. "I told you you're not allowed on the bed..."

There was this laugh and Jamie's eyes flew open. He saw dark haired man lying partially on top of him who also happened to be naked.

"Good morning."

Jamie roughly shoved the man away from him, causing him to tumble out of bed and onto the floor. When he didn't get up, Jamie poked his head over the edge of the bed where the man lay sprawled out on his rug. He was clutching his side in what looked like pain.

"I say good morning and you shove me off the bed," the man muttered. "That is so hospitable of you."

Jamie was about to demand an explanation for how the man got into his house but then he saw his eyes. They were the same eyes he looked into last night but that was impossible. He couldn't be a dog!

"I assure you it is true so just hurry up and get your stupid questions over with so you can help me back into bed. I am injured, remember?"

"That isn't-"

The man sighed. "It is possible because I'm no longer a dog. Now could you please help me up?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alister Reed. I'm currently on the run from a group of assassins and obviously didn't get away unscathed. The only thing that saved me was shifting but we can see how well that worked for me considering I'm still lying on the ground and putting pressure on my wound."

At the reminder of his wound, Jamie shoved the covers down and climbed off the bed. Quickly (or as quick as the man was able) he helped him back into his bed.

"I... I need to check your wound."

"Want to see the damage you've done?"

Jamie frowned. "Listen, this is not my fault. I'm simply acting like any normal person would after they find out the dog they took home is some sort of shape shifter!"

"Well now you know and I'd love it if you got over the shock."

"I took in a stray dog. I didn't intend to take in... whatever the hell you are! I could throw you out anytime I want!"

Alister lifted a brow and then smiled. "Go ahead but you ARE too much of a caring person. I don't think you have it in you to throw me out onto the street as I am."

He opened his mouth to comment but he closed it a second later after he realized that the man was probably right.

"You don't know anything about me!"

"I know you're willing to let strange men stay in your apartment. Do you do it often?"

Jamie gaped at him and stood. "If you're going to insult me then I refuse to help you until I get an apology."

He turned and left the room but stalked back in there an hour later. Jamie found Alister asleep and it gave him a moment to check the wound on his side. It was poorly bandaged but had most likely been done in haste. From what he could tell it was deep enough to cause discomfort and keep him in pain for a few days.

"Decided to help me at last?"

Jamie scoffed and reached for the first aid kit. "Quiet or I will make this hurt," he warned as he --not so gently- peeled away the bandage. The dried blood caused it to stick to the wound and Jamie didn't pause when the man grunted in pain. Overall, Alister didn't make a sound and was completely silent as Jamie patched him up.

"Go ahead and ask. I know you want too."

Jamie faltered. "What makes you think I have more questions?"

"It's just a guess."

"I don't have more questions but I am wondering why you have assassins coming after you. That seems so medieval."

Alister rolled his eyes. "Would you rather I use the term hitman?"

"I'd rather you answer the question."

"I run a lucrative business and everyone has been happy with my business decisions. With the help of a mole they were able to get close enough to kill me and I had no choice but to run."

"If you run such a lucrative business as you say then shouldn't you have some loyal followers?"

"I made more enemies than I did friends," Alister smiled darkly.

"Well that's inconvenient," Jamie muttered. "What about the shifting then?"

"A helpful trait passed down in my family. Is that all? I'm rather tired."

Jamie suppressed a scowl and forced a smile onto his face. When it came down to it he was a good person and couldn't kick Alister out until he was fully healed. It was dangerous because he knew nothing about the man but Jamie couldn't help himself. He had a big heart.

"Make sure not to put pressure on the wound. It would be best if you slept on your back."

"Yes, doctor."

Jamie sighed. "I'll check on you later and bring you something to eat. Lucky for you I don't have to work today."

He worked at a veterinarian's office and it was something he loved. With this man stuck in his apartment, he was even more eager to go.

"I do feel very lucky."

"Is it necessary for you to be so sarcastic?"

The man just snorted and closed his eyes.

"You have my permission to jump on top of him." Jamie hissed to his animals who were staring at the man with nervous interest. They looked like they wanted to approach him but they also wouldn't dare because they weren't sure of how he was going to act.

"If they jostle my wound you'll just have to change it again."

Jamie left the room.

~*~

He slept on the couch that night. Alister patted the bed next to him and gave him a small smirk but Jamie rebuffed him and shot him a scowl before leaving the room. The man seemed intent on pushing his buttons.

In a few days this would all be over though and Alister would be on his way. Then Jamie could get on with his life but a part of him was almost against the idea. The man was very attractive and lack of sex in the past year had apparently made him desperate because he was willing to ogle a wanted man.

"The bandage needs changing."

It was the first thing Jamie heard when he came home from work the next afternoon and he sighed. "Why can't you change it yourself?"

"I'm injured remember?"

Jamie rolled his eyes but grabbed the first aid kit and walked straight into his bedroom. "Why does it need changing already?"

"I moved around too much," was the only reply from Alister as he pushed the covers down and Jamie nearly squeaked when he realized Alister was nude.

"What happened to the clothes I gave you?"

"I was hot."

Jamie nodded and then set about cleaning the wound and rebandaging it. When he was done, he moved to get up but before he could Alister pulled him down onto the bed.

"Get off!"

"I've seen you watching me for the past two days. Do you like what you see?"

Jamie faltered and went to shove Alister off but before he could the man kissed him. There was no denying that Alister was attractive and while he had been sneaking peeks, Jamie was determined to just ignore it. Apparently the man had other ideas despite Jamie's protests.

The man started tugging at his shirt and unbuttoned the first few buttons. When his shoulder was bare, Alister pressed his mouth where neck met shoulder and nipped gently. It caused Jamie to shudder. He nearly moaned when Alister bit down and the urge to push him away was fading.

"You're very responsive."

"And you're still very much injured," Jamie forced out between breaths as he struggled to control his breathing.

"I promise I won't overexert myself."

Jamie opened his mouth to protest but then Alister was kissing the part of his chest that was exposed and the protests left his mind. A hand sliding down to unbutton his jeans made Jamie arch into his touch. 

The sound of his doorbell is what broke the spell.

"Get off!" Jamie barked, giving Alister a firm push as he rolled out of the bed. He stumbled to the door and quickly opened it but paused when he saw his friend on the other side.

"Was I interrupting something?"

"What are you talking about Daniel?"

Daniel gestured to his clothes.

The second his friend said this, Jamie became aware of his disheveled shirt that was hanging half off him and his jeans that were still unbuttoned. It didn't take long for his face to become bright red

"So were you having fun?" Daniel grinned.

He quickly tried to fix his clothes but Jamie knew the damage was done.

"Daniel, what do you want?"

"I left my house keys here before I went on vacation, remember? I needed you to feed my fish."

Jamie ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "I forgot but here they are," he muttered as he reached for the hook next to the door where Daniel's keys were hanging.

"You did remember to feed them didn't you?"

"Yes!"

"Ah, okay. I was thinking you might've gotten a bit distracted with... your activities."

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked with a frown and when Daniel gestured to over his shoulder, he turned around and was greeted with the sight of Alister standing there wearing nothing.

"I can explain..."

"Dude, it's fine! We all need sex," Daniel grinned. "So I'll just take my keys and go. Thanks for feeding my fish, Jamie. You're an awesome friend!"

Jamie closed the door almost immediately and rested his forehead against the wood. Groaning, he slammed his first against it and tried to quell the embarrassment festering inside him. He couldn't believe one of his best friends had seen that! Now he was going to think he was some sort of pervert!

"Your friend should apologize for interrupting us."

Jamie snapped to attention when he realized just how close Alister was. Stiffening, he tried to turn around but was pushed up against the door as Alister pressed up behind him.

"And you're injured!"

"Yes, but with your tender and loving care I'm getting much better."

Jamie tried to protest but his words became caught in his throat when his jeans were pulled down. It wasn't a difficult task when one's jeans were unbuttoned.

"Stop..." Jamie hissed out, the rest of his words cut off when two fingers slid into his mouth.

"Suck."

He wanted to bite down but instead Jamie sucked softly on the fingers, running his tongue over the blunt tips as Alister pressed against him. The fingers left his mouth with a wet pop and slid between his cheeks. Jamie let out a noise when the first finger pushed in and was quickly followed by a second. There was this slight burning pain but quickly his finger brushed his prostate and he forgot all about it.

Alister's third finger had him digging his nails into the wood of the door hard enough to leave marks. The pain was a faint memory now and was replaced by the pleasure he was receiving from the endless assault on his prostate.

"I think that's enough. You look like you're nice and ready for me."

Jamie made a noise and opened his mouth to protest but that was the last thing that came out.

"Bring it, jackass. I can take whatever you got."

Alister chuckled. "I'll have you begging for more."

"Fat chance!"

Jamie found his words losing their meaning when Alister pushed into him in one hard shove. The pain had him groaning and clutching at the door for dear life. The pace started out fast and Jamie couldn't do anything but take it.

"I thought you said you can take whatever I got?" Alister hissed in his ear. "Weren't those your exact words?"

"I can," Jamie said, trying his best to stifle a moan of pain as Alister snapped his hips.

The pain was almost overwhelming but slowly the pleasure started to build. He nearly saw stars when the man brushed his prostate. Jamie knew he was so close but as he felt his climax building, Alister reached around him and grabbed the base of his cock, squeezing roughly.

"You don't come until I come," Alister muttered. "Unless you want to beg and then I'll have to be nice and let you come, of course."

Jamie clamped his mouth shut and turned his head. Even with the endless assault on his prostate and the feel of Alister pounding into him, he wasn't going to beg. He was determined to wait until the man came or so he thought. Jamie tried but eventually he let out a sob and was almost ashamed at the tears flowing down his cheeks. If he hadn't been so far gone he would've been.

"Please."

Alister chuckled. "Please what?"

"You know what damn it!" Jamie croaked out.

"If you don't ask nicely you'll have to wait patiently."

Jamie cursed under his breath and purposely slammed his head against the door. Another sob tore its way out of his throat before he managed to open his mouth to answer.

"Please let me come."

"Please what?"

"Alister!"

Alister snapped his hips and then jerked his hand three times on his cock. It didn't take Jamie long to come and he did so with a loud cry.

"Now it's my turn."

Jamie moaned at the feeling of Alister still inside him and clutched at the door for dear life. He was still sensitive from his orgasm and Alister kept moving faster and faster. The man kept going until suddenly he gripped his hips tightly and slammed into him one last final time.

He bit down on his bottom lip when Alister filled him with his seed and panted loudly. It was a struggle to gain control of his breathing and as he did Jamie noticed Alister's breathing seemed rather ragged and his grip was lax.

"You opened your wound again didn't you?!" Jamie accused as he turned around. A quick look told him that Alister had indeed opened it with all that exertion.

"It's not my fault. You were the one who tempted me."

Jamie balked. "Back to bed! You've already outstayed your welcome here!"

"So no round two?"

"Go!"

Jamie groaned as the man turned and staggered back to his bedroom.

What the hell had he been thinking?

~*~

It took an extra day for Alister to heal after he 'exerted' himself by Jamie's door that particular afternoon. Jamie made it a point to rebuff his advances because he wanted Alister gone. He was a wanted man and the longer he stayed in one place the more dangerous it was for the both of them. Besides, Jamie wanted to get back to his quiet, boring life and try to ignore the fact that Alister had given him the best sex he'd ever had.

"The wound is practically healed. I'd say you're ready to go."

"You think?"

"Yes," Jamie answered, his fingers lingering on the man's skin for longer than he was comfortable. "What will you do?"

"Run. What else can I do?"

"Do you have anyone that can help you?"

Alister lifted a brow. "Are you offering?"

He flushed. "No, I just want to make sure you have someone to help you."

"So you do care."

"No!"

Alister laughed.

"Could you just answer the question?" Jamie muttered.

"I have one man and he should be here soon after the text message I sent from your phone."

"You used my phone to send a text to a criminal?"

Alister frowned. "My phone was destroyed. What else was I supposed to use?"

Jamie opened his mouth to respond but the sound of feet hitting his kitchen floor caused him to stiffen. "Please tell me that is your friend."

"Yes," Alister said with a smile. "I left the window open so he could climb up the fire escape."

"Great! Now you're inviting criminals into my home!"

Alister grinned at him and then left the room. Cautiously Jamie poked his head out the doorway and saw Alister almost viciously hugging a man of similar height but with darker skin.

"Good to know you got out alive, John."

The man named John grunted and slapped his shoulder. "I can say the same about you. We thought you were dead."

"I had a little help."

Jamie felt himself taking a step back as Alister's turned to look at him at the end of his sentence. Flushing, he let out a squeak when he suddenly found himself aloft and struggled as the man named John hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for helping, Alister. We are forever in your debt."

"Great," Jamie said weakly.

John grinned and set him on the ground. Then he turned to Alister. "We have to get going, Alister. This city isn't safe anymore."

Alister nodded and motioned towards the fire escape. "Go on ahead. I'll be down in a second."

Jamie watched as John left and shifted awkwardly as Alister approached him.

"Thank you, Jamie. Maybe I'll see you one day again."

"If you do please don't bring any more of your criminal friends into my home."

Alister smirked and then leaned down to give Jamie a kiss. Actually, he considered it a mind blowing kiss and nearly moaned as Alister pulled away.

"Goodbye, Jamie."

"Goodbye, Alister and good riddance!" Jamie snapped as Alister walked to the window.

The man just winked at him and climbed out.


End file.
